


Вересковое сердце

by Elnarmo



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elnarmo/pseuds/Elnarmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сердце вереска, кости зверя</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вересковое сердце

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2013, за команду TES

Шмыгнув носом, Фидех зябко обхватил колени руками. Лето выдалось прохладное, и по ночам ледок нередко сковывал лужицы и серебрил траву. Мальчишка чувствовал, как мышцы прихватывает холод. Расщелина меж камнями, в которую он забился, давала укрытие не только от чужих глаз, но и от голодного ветра, визжащего на отрогах. Жаль, нельзя было вскочить, разминая закостеневшие суставы – заметят. А попадешься старухам-ворожеям, ой, не миновать беды! Мальчик испуганно зажмурился, беззвучно шепча молитву-оберег – пусть предки отведут глаза подслеповатым ведьмам, пусть не дадут им растерзать Изгоя! Больше всего Фидех боялся, что его выдаст дыхание – легкий парок, уходящий к луне. Но тут на каменный мостик ступил брат, и мальчик перестал дышать, завороженный таинством.

Он всегда знал, что нет равных Руадану. Их разделяли семь лет – семь долгих, долгих лет, за которые мускулы брата успели налиться силой, а глаза – смелостью. Он добыл своего первого саблезуба в одиннадцать лет – Фидех опасался, что не сможет справиться со зверюгой и в пятнадцать – а первого норда убил в двенадцать. Тогда Руадана и назвали мужчиной, и девушки плясали вокруг него, набрасывая ему на шею костяные бусы, и подносили новому воину кувшины с перебродившим козьим молоком. Фидех, спрятавшись под плетеной корзиной, видел, как покраснел от удовольствия брат, принимая боевое оружие. А потом ему на спину нанесли узор: беркута, расправившего крылья – символ их клана. Брат не скривил губ, сохранив на них улыбку, но Фидех – зоркие глаза у молодого птенца! – заметил, как тот напрягся, принимая уколы игл. И сладкая боль предвкушения свернулась в груди мальчика, пока он наблюдал, как на покрасневшей коже медленно, перышко за перышком, рождается хищная птица. Придет день, и на его спине тоже раскинется беркут, вселяя ужас во врагов! Придет день, и Фидех Доблестный поведет Изгоев к славе! Но до этого дня было еще очень далеко.

Брат показал узор на следующий день: кожа распухла и выглядела очень чувствительной, но Руадан лишь смеялся на вопрос, больно ли ему. Как Фидех мог забыть – героям никогда не бывает больно. А кем, как не героем, был для него брат? Руадана в семье любили: парень не кичился ни силой, ни ловкостью и всегда был рад помочь старшим. Но, что было гораздо важнее для Фидеха, он был и рад поиграть с младшими: подсказать, где лучше ловится рыба, а где он видел кусты со сладкой ежевикой. Как показать девчонке, что она тебе нравится – и не схлопотать при этом тумак от ее матери – и как смастерить свой первый лук. 

И на охоту, и в бой, он уходил, высоко вскинув голову – и смерть, напуганная улыбкой, отшатывалась от него. Она становилась за его плечом и направляла удары копья и стрелы, выпущенные из гибкого лука. А после брат приносил трофеи, и вечером, когда клан собирался у костра, чтобы насладиться дичью и добрыми песнями, он передавал добычу по кругу, и иной раз Фидеху выпадала честь первому увидеть сокровища. Кинжал с темным, маслянисто-поблескивающим лезвием: отец сказал, такие назывались орочьими, побрякушки, украшенные красивыми камушками, зелья, которые не помогли незадачливым нордам, пару раз даже попадались книги с заклинаниями, которые были с поклоном переданы шаманке. 

Нет, нет равных Руадану!

Оттого Фидех и не сомневался, что в месяц Высокого Солнца именно брат вступит на дорогу, ведущую к Потерянной Долине. Он был лучшим, а значит, именно ему выпадет честь – именно он станет вересковым сердцем.

В месяц Высокого Солнца семьи забывали о межклановой вражде. Перед лицом древней магии они все были лишь неразумными детьми, чьими сварами не стоит тревожить взрослых. Но пройдут дни ритуала, и они снова отправятся своими путями – по полуразрушенным крепостям и темным пещерам, по тихим горным долинам и мрачным ущельям. У каждого рода своя дорога: одни забыли, за что сражаются Изгои, и даже готовы были торговать с презренными нордами. Таким пощады не было, и с их трупов снимали добычу не хуже, чем с тел изнеженных чужаков. Другие, каких стоило уважать, помнили, что мужчина живет, пока сражается – и важно ли, с кем сражается, если битва разжигает кровь и показывает предкам: он живет быстро и смело? Но пока – пока все они на время вновь стали большой и дружной семьей.

Вот и теперь мужчины сидели у костров, обмениваясь вестями, женщины разносили снедь – каждый клан старался привезти какое-нибудь особое угощение, подивить собравшихся. Шаманки же готовились к ночному танцу – им потребуется вся сила, чтобы позвать предков взглянуть на своих детей и порадоваться, что они не забывают заветы. Ну и попросить, как водится: чтобы броня отводила удары, чтобы стрелы летели точно в цель, чтобы козы жирели и плодились, а дети росли здоровыми и сильными, будто саблезубы. 

Фидех обходил лагерь, расползшийся на полмили, и смотрел во все глаза. Он с легкостью читал знаки, нанесенные на кожу: этот уже убил десятерых противников, этот был третьим сыном в семье, этот пользовался особым благословением предков, а этот – вот диво! – сумел добыть настоящего мамонта. Кланов собралось множество, Фидех видел и гремучих змей, и свирепых медведей – этого рода опасались все – и даже филина, символ клана, живущего далеко-далеко на востоке, почти на границе Предела. Что-что, а наука символов всегда давалась Фидеху с легкостью, отец, бывало, ворчал, что ему стоило родиться девчонкой, может, и шаманкой бы вышел. Тогда именно Руадан вставал на защиту брата и уводил с собой на охоту, учил подстерегать боязливых и настороженных зверей и разить их без промаха. 

Прогуливаясь по лагерю, Фидех осторожно подобрался к особому костру. Огонь в нем горел зеленым пламенем, и дым поднимался густой, молочно-белый. Шаманки притащили к костру корзины, наполненные травами: был здесь и горноцвет всех видов, и можжевеловые ветки, и бородатый мох… Да чего там только не было! И одна из старух, лысая и беззубая, сидела у огня, подбрасывая в него травы, отчего пламя взвивалось в небо голодным зверем.

У этого костра сидели избранные – лучшие из лучших, Изгои, которым удастся своими глазами увидеть Потерянную Долину и вернуться. Но уста их, увы, будут навеки сомкнуты тайной. Были там и воины, чьи головы припорошил снег прожитых зим, были и безусые юнцы, но во всех чувствовалась сила, скрытая под разукрашенной кожей. И Фидех ясно видел огненно-рыжую голову Руадана, тот сидел у самого костра и пил, глядя в пламя. Что он видел там? Свою судьбу, которая ожидала его на вершине скалы? 

Фидех бы многое отдал, чтобы снова поговорить с братом и проститься: но все слова уже сказаны, и нельзя нарушать ритуала. Гнев предков падет на тех, кто осмелится нарушить традиции. Так что мальчик лишь сидел неподалеку, поглаживая подарок: клык снежного тролля, болтавшийся на кожаном шнурке. Чтобы добыть этого зверя, брат ушел в поход на несколько дней, вернулся с новыми шрамами и огромной косматой тушей, навьюченной на низкорослую лошадку. Фидех прислушивался и присматривался, зная, что в следующий раз клан соберется лишь через пять лет.

Все они, избранные, вели себя по-разному. Одни улыбались и подтрунивали друг над другом, будто все предстоящее было для них лишь забавой, в которой они не прочь принять участие. Другие сидели молча и особо не разговаривали, мысли их были обращены внутрь – к своим кланам, к своим семьям. Был один, на чье лицо наползла угрюмая тень. Он даже не поднимал глаз и не реагировал на других, но потом вдруг вскочил, вытащив из ножен костяной кинжал, и заорал, что намотает на клинок кишки любого, кто вздумает заступить ему дорогу. 

Охотников не нашлось. Его товарищи расступились, открывая дорогу, и он прошел, спотыкаясь и не глядя по сторонам – лишь перед собой, в пустоту, не видя и не понимая. Какая-то женщина горестно взвыла. Мать? Сестра? А может, шаманка? Или просто воительница их клана? Неважно, кто – важно лишь, что парня они больше не увидят, как и не увидит их род удачи.  
Без верескового сердца клан обречен. Да, шаманки знают, как смешивать травы, могут слышать предков и чувствовать древнюю магию. Да, охотники знают, где пасутся козы с нежнейшим мясом и мягкой, словно пух, шерстью. Да, воины – а значит, каждый Изгой – знают, как рассечь тело врага, выпуская наружу славную горячую кровь. Все они это знают. Как знают и то, что лишь вересковое сердце слышит голос гор, лишь его незрячие глаза видят глазами звезд, сияющих с холодного неба, лишь его голос, отвыкший от человеческой речи, приятен слуху предков, лишь ему навстречу, не боясь, идут звери – и подставляют беззащитную шею под нож. 

Клан без верескового сердца – клан слабый и беззащитный. И вся ярость воинов, вскормленных молоком и кровью диких зубров, не сравнится с яростью верескового сердца, черпающего силу у природных стихий. Вересковое сердце их клана погиб давно, года четыре назад, и Фидех почти не помнил его. Лишь помнил огромный шлем, увенчанный рогами, да костяную дубинку. И помнил, как боялся подходить близко. Чего с него взять, мелким был совсем. 

Парень скрылся из виду и мужчина, стоявший рядом с Фидехом, харкнул на камни, с отвращением пробормотав: «Слабак!» Фидех молчаливо согласился с ним. Побоявшись встретить судьбу достойнейшего, побоявшись отдаться древней магии, юноша все равно обрек себя на смерть, только смерть мучительную и одинокую. Ни один Изгой больше не заговорит с ним, не подаст ему руки и не поможет в беде. Он не просто трус – он предатель, лишивший свой род силы. 

Но взвизгнули шаманки, начиная свою неистовую пляску, и Руадан первым поднялся, скидывая с плеч теплую шкуру. Пусть все видят беркута, раскинувшего крылья, пусть знают, чей клан породил отважнейшего!

– Пора! – крикнул брат, и зеленое пламя осветило его лицо, делая улыбку безумной. Один за другим избранные поднимались и ступали на узкую дорогу, ведущую к Потерянной Долине. Их провожали криками и звонким смехом, но ни одному не приходило в голову последовать за ними. 

Ни одному, кроме Фидеха. Когда сердце замирает от любви и страха за самого дорогого, уже становится неважно, что можешь навлечь на себя гнев предков. Ведь что им, мудрым и великим, до ничтожного мальчишки, которого даже и не видно – так он хорошо прячется, так бесшумно крадется, стелется по земле, будто ласка? 

Во что бы то ни стало он должен увидеть своими глазами, как брат станет вересковым сердцем. Фидех шел в отдалении, благословляя камни, которые давали ему укрытие, и ветер, заглушавший шаги. Впрочем, избранные шли беспечно: никто и подумать не мог, что найдется ослушник, вздумавший увидеть, как происходит таинство. 

Перед небольшой речушкой они замерли и бросили жребий – кто идет к ворожеям первым? Выпало какому-то мужчине, попятнанному боевыми шрамами, и тот двинулся вперед по бревну, перекинутому через быструю воду. Фидеху до него дела не было, так что мальчик затаился, свернувшись в клубок, с тоской думая о кострах, разожженных родичами. Он ждал, не выпуская из вида Руадана. В темноте это было не так-то просто, но глаза еще никогда не подводили Фидеха. 

И ему впервые захотелось сделать что-то раньше Руадана, что-то, о чем брат еще и понятия не имеет. Узнать самому, стать лучшим хоть ненадолго. Он зажмурился и сосчитал до десяти, набираясь храбрости, а затем двинулся вперед.

Вода тихо плеснула, лаская ноги ледяным объятием, и мальчик скривился, подумав, что теперь уже точно замерзнет. Но мост был всего один, и слава предкам, что речушка была неглубокой, хотя и быстрой. Идти было тяжело – один неверный шаг, и нога соскользнет с камней, и он упадет, да так громко, что плеск услышат даже кланы внизу! Чудом обошлось, и он стал подниматься все выше и выше, к скале, где поджидали старухи-ворожеи. 

Он издали увидел два огненных шара, парящих в воздухе и освещавших каменный алтарь. Пустой и залитый чем-то темным. Возле него крутились две ворожеи, и отблески пламени падали на их безобразные лица. Фидех видел ворожею лишь однажды, но отец сказал ему, что эти женщины посвятили себя магии, старинной магии, о которой мягкотелые чужеземцы уже успели позабыть. Магия высосала из них все женское, сделала тела жесткими и угловатыми. Магия покрыла их кожу перьями и немыслимым образом изогнула кости, превратив руки в подобие птичьих лап. Фидех боялся ворожей, но почитал - ведь они были колдуньями-птицами, и значит, приходились его клану родней. 

Мальчик забился в расщелину меж камней и ждал, замерзший и уставший, ждал, а луна плыла по небу, отсчитывая часы, оставшиеся до рассвета. Чутье подсказывало ему: брат будет следующим. Так оно и вышло. Руадан, сын Грэйда, поднимался легкой, пружинистой походкой, так непохожей на вороватые движения Фидеха. На поясе брата висел кинжал, тот самый, орочий, и Руадан рассеянно поглаживал оружие.

Одна из старух проклекотала что-то, показывая уродливой лапой на алтарь. Руадан шагнул вперед, и Фидех не видел его лица, лишь беркута, парящего в небе. Только когда брат, вскинув голову, посмотрел в небо и лег на алтарь, мальчик заметил кожаные ремни, приготовленные для Изгоев. Но Руадана привязывать не стали: брат покачал головой, коротко и решительно, показывая, что сопротивляться не станет. Одна из ведьм расхохоталась, хрипло и визгливо.

И вот тогда Фидех проклял и свое острое зрение, и любопытство.

Когти, острые, как кинжалы, впились в грудь Руадана, вспарывая кожу. Брызнула кровь, попадая старухам на лица, а они разевали беззубые рты и ловили ее иссохшими губами. Под их лапами Фидех увидел какую-то пленку, сизовато-розовую, она пару раз судорожно дернулась – и лопнула, обдав ворожей новым потоком крови. Хрустнули кости, выламываясь из груди, взмывая вверх – точь-в-точь птичьи крылья! И… Одна из ведьм, торжествующе вскрикнув, подняла к небу лапу, в которой зажато было что-то темное и пульсирующее. Сердце его брата трепыхалось в когтях ворожеи, отдавая последние сгустки темной крови. Все медленнее… Медленнее… Густая жидкость стекала по руке вниз, пачкая черные перья. От распотрошенной груди в небо поднимался пар. 

Другая ведьма заверещала, пытаясь вырвать у более удачливой товарки сердце. Но та не собиралась уступать. Она откусила огромный кусок сердца и тут же проглотила, почти не жуя. Фидех окаменел и не мог заставить себя отвернуться.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, но ворожея успела доесть сердце, а ее подруга вынула из миски – коей тут служил человеческий череп – что-то огромное, медово-желтое в свете огня. Колдуньи склонились над истерзанным телом, они что-то пели, и птичьи голоса их, тонкие и резкие, почему-то сделались на диво мелодичными. Слушая их, Фидех невольно сделал шаг вперед. А затем еще один и еще. Не было сейчас ничего важнее их неясной песни, древней, как сами горы, а может, и еще древнее? Он шел вперед, к телу брата, и губы его двигались сами, повторяя непонятные слова:

– Сердце вереска… Кости зверя, – все приближался каменный алтарь, и теперь мальчик понял, чем он был залит. Одна из ворожей обернулась: мальчик был совсем близко – и махнула крылом, приглашая подойти. Фидех, сын Грэйда, не боялся.

Он встал рядом с алтарем, и любимый брат поднялся ему навстречу. В груди его зияла дыра, сквозь которую виднелось небо. Но в дыре этой пульсировало сухое вересковое сердце.  
– Руадан, – прошептал Фидех, протягивая руку: дотронуться, убедиться, что все с ним в порядке, ведь стоит же и скалит зубы в улыбке, а что в ней сквозит безумие – ну так это неверный отблеск огня!  
– Фидех, – отозвался брат.

Но в глазах брата простирались вересковые пустоши.  
Но в голосе брата слышался ветер, носящийся по долинам.  
Но в руках брата таился холод горных вершин.  
Но сердце брата, сердце, выменянное на жизнь и давшее ему великую силу, шептало: 

Убейослушникаубейубейубей.

Фидех слышал голос сердца: тихий шелест, заполонивший все вокруг.

Вересковое сердце не помнит своего рода. Он знает, что такое долг и знает, что такое месть. Он живет, чтобы мстить, чтобы освободить народ Изгоев и вернуть им былую славу. А вовсе не для того, чтобы оберегать мальчиков, попавших в сердце тайны.


End file.
